OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) is widely used in high-performance display as a current-type light-emitting device with advantages such as self-illumination, fast response, wide viewing angle, and application in flexible substrates.
In an OLED display screen with optical fingerprint identification function, part of an effective display area (A-A area) is used as an optical fingerprint identification area. However, after a period of use, the optical fingerprint identification area may have different brightness from other areas of the A-A area, which may affect the OLED display effect.
It is to be noted that the above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.